Consequences
by ahmzzzzz
Summary: Things happen after Tony and Pepper have a few drinks. A journey of how Pepper and Tony will deal with the aftermath of it all. Will they end up together? Will they never speak to each other? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. **

**This is my first Ironman fanfiction. The story is about how Tony and Pepper deal with the consequences of a drunken night. **

Pepper's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache. _One drink, just one drink. Great thinking, Potts! You really know how to handle your alcohol. _

My senses were finally becoming less hazy. I pulled at my blue sheets. _Wait. Since when were my sheets maroon? And why am I . . . oh God no! Why am I naked in Tony's bedroom?! _I heard a low groan from under the covers. _Quick, Pepper. Leave now before he wakes up and kicks you out himself. _

I tried to get out of the large king-size bed as quietly as possible. I searched around the room for my things. I found that each article of clothing that belonged to me was draped over a certain furniture. The room looked liked a tornado had gone through. _What the hell happened last night?! _I retrieved my dress that was wrinkled on his desk, and I got my jacket that was covering his nightstand. After I put on my heels, I headed for the door. I took one last look at the bedroom that I was standing in, and I knew that I would never look at it the same way again.

In that moment, I realized something. I wasn't Tony's friend anymore. I was just another one of his conquest. I was just another name in his book filled of one night stands. I was just another treat that he had finally had. I was just another and that's all I was.

Tears quickly formed in my eyelids, and I knew that I had to leave his house now. I ran straight for my car that was sitting on the sidewalk right in front. As soon as I closed the car door, I unleashed all the tears in my eyes. _How could you be so stupid? _I banged on the steering wheel and put my head down against it. _I need to get out of here. _

I drove as quickly as I could and headed to my apartment. Once I got to my building, I dashed for my room and got on the bed. I cried my eyes out until I had no more tears left. After about two hours of unleashing my pain out, my crying finally died down and turned into sobbing. I got up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my _Look at yourself, Pepper. _I became even sadder thinking of the nickname that he gave me. _Ok, this has to stop. You are Virginia Potts. Pull yourself together. _And with that mental encouragement, I realized that I had to push this little incident past me.

The rest of the night. I drowned myself into paperwork that I had for Stark Industries. I had three calls from Tony. Each one, I had ignored. It was too soon to talk to him. _What if he remembers? What if he doesn't? Does he even want to remember? Probably not. He's going to never speak to me again. _Anyways, I wasn't prepared to deal with the aftermath. I just knew that I had to get through today. Tomorrow. That would be a different challenge. But I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Hopefully, I don't die first.

**Please Review**

**Question to answer in the review: Would you rather have short chapters with quick updates or longer chapters with slightly longer updates? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Your reviews motivate me to update quicker. Thank you for answering my question from the last chapter.**

**I also forgot to explain how this is like an Iron Man 2 rewrite. Pepper is CEO but the Whiplash incident doesn't happen. **

Pepper's POV

"Tony, we need to talk," I started as I walked into his bedroom. He was still under the sheets. "Tony, please wake up. This is serious." No answer. I went to the side of the bed and pulled up the covers. Beneath the silk sheets was a blonde and a brunette that were draped on Tony. Disgust. He made eye contact with me and saw my un-approving face.

"Oh hey, Pepper. Could you do me a favor and escort these two ladies out?" He looked at both women. They pleaded and begged to stay a couple more minutes in bed with him. "Now, now. You, two, have to leave. What are your names again? Cali and Brooke?"

"I'm Barbara," said the brunette "and that's Cassie."

"I like Cali and Brooke better. Can you change it?" Tony asked with one of his seducing smiles. "Listen, Barbara and Cassie, you two have to leave now. I have to start my day. Not everyone can be Ironman. Now, Ms. Potts will make sure you both are taken home safely, and she will get you, both, new clothes because the old ones seem to be . . . ruined." My blood boiled. He noticed and gave me a mischievous smile. "Something wrong, Pepper?"

"I'm not caring for your little treats," I said firmly.

"What? I thought my trophies stick together and take care of one another. You should know how they feel." He looked at me with cruelty in his eyes. "After all, you were one of them."

I woke up with my heart racing. My body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. I sat up from my bed. I was still trying to catch my breath. _It was just a dream. More like a nightmare. _I checked the clock next to me. 6:20. _Great. _I laid back down but didn't close my eyes because I was afraid of what would happen if I did.

My mind started to wander to different things, but somehow it kept going back to the topic of my dream. _Tony wouldn't actually say that, right? I mean he cares about me, right? _For some reason, I was scared to know the answer.

I checked the time, and only, ten minutes had passed. I decided to get out of bed and get ready for work. I checked my iPhone. Five missed calls from Tony. I deleted the notifications reminding me of Tony and threw my iPhone of the bed. I took a shower with hot water to relieve the tension remaining that my nightmare had given me. After about a good twenty minutes, I got out and searched for what to wear. I ended up choosing a simple navy blue pencil skirt with matching pumps and a white buttoned-up shirt. I fixed my hair so that it was perfectly straight and flattened making sure that it was not frizzy. After I was satisfied with my look, I grabbed my purse and a couple of paperwork that I had brought home and got into my Audi.

The drive was short, but it gave me time to clear my head. I felt relaxed when driving. I guess this is because I'm in control; I wish life was like driving where you're in control of everything. If only.

As soon as I reached Stark Industries, I headed straight for my office while to trying to avoid anyone and everyone. I got into the big room and shut the door. I didn't want to talk to any of my coworkers, so I expected isolation from my them since they know that the only time when I close my door is when I'm too busy with work to talk to them. Hopefully, they haven't forgotten that message since I almost never close it. I tried to drown myself with as much work as possible. I had no luck. It was one of those mellow Mondays with almost no busy agenda. Before it was even noon, I finished most of my work which included filing the paperwork for the new bio tech that S.I.'s scientists came up with, working on proposals with the government for them to include S.I.'s new environmentally clean street plan, arranging public speakings and press conferences for Tony, and writing my speech when I accept the an award for the company given from a one the main charities that S.I. donates to.

I was about to go grab some lunch when I saw the door open. Immediately, I knew who it was. Tony walked into the office casually. "Hey, Pepper. I've been trying to call you all day."

"Well, I've been busy," I said as I put purse back down and tried to find something else to do since going to lunch was a now terminated option.

"Really? Busy? C'mon, even you have had to think of a better excuse. What? Is it that time of the"

"Tony," I cut him off.

"What?" He looked back as if he was checking for something. "Oh. I see. Your door was closed that means you're pissed at something."

"I am not pissed at anything. I'm stressed from how busy I am running the company. You wouldn't know would you." My words came out harsher than they were suppose to but I had to get him to leave before I say something we both would regret.

"Ouch. That hurt. That really wounded me," he sarcastically said before putting his hand over his reacter. I rolled my eyes. "Look, if you're stressed, why don't we get some lunch?"

"Because I'm busy and I,"

"Ms. Potts, I have some paperwork delivered from Hammer Industries that needs to be signed," Jerry, a new Stark employee, said as he walked in. As he handed me the documents, I gave him a thankful smile, not only for the paperwork but for the excuse to finally get Tony out of my office.

"I have to sign some paperwork. I think it's best if you leave."

"Is this your way of sugar-coating the fact that you're kicking me out."

"Goodbye, Tony." I said as I started looking over the paperwork. I heard him sigh and then, I heard the door open and closed.

**Please Review. More reviews=Quicker Updates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. This was suppose to be one long chapter, but I decided to break it up into two parts because I thought I should add more detail into the second part. Anyways, here is the first part of it. I apologize that it's pretty short. I tried to make it longer, but I got writer's block. I might update late again because I have to do a summer reading project for my freshmen year. I hope to get the new chapter up by Thursday.**

Tony's POV

I walked out of the building both confused, amazed and irritated. _Did she really just kick me out? All I wanted was to grab some lunch with his friend, was that so much to ask? Geez, being busy is one thing, but kicking me out is another. I am so gonna get back at her, and I know exactly what to do._

My thoughts were interrupted by Happy. "Hey, Boss. Where's Pepper?", Happy asked as he opened the door for me.

"Ms. Potts is apparently busy with work." Happy look confused, but didn't ask what happened. He knew something was up since Pepper never refuses lunch with me even if she is tied up with work.

I got int he car and just stared out the window. My mind wandered to many things, but it kept coming back to one question, what's up with Pepper?

Pepper's POV

_Whew, that was close. _I prayed to God that Tony wouldn't show up at the office again today. The rest of my day consisted mostly of paperwork. It was almost 6:30, and I was finished with my work, so I was about to head out. I was grabbing shutting down my computer when Jerry walked in.

"Ms. Potts, I picked up your dress for this evening's gala." _Shit, I totally forgot about that; Stark Industries donated a glut of artwork to the new art museum, and this evening was the grand opening. At least, I won't see Tony there. _

"Thank you, Jerry.", I said walking up to him.

He handed me the dress. "Will that be all, Ms. Potts?"

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you." He started to walk out the door. "Oh and Jerry" He paused and looked at me. "It's Pepper." He nodded with an innocent smile then walked off.

I smiled briefly thinking of Tony and when he use to do that to me. I looked at the dress that Jerry gave me. A simple, strapless, maroon dress that was simple yet perfect.

I went home and got ready for the event. After I showered, I did my hair, successfully getting perfect curls. I put on my dress and applied my make-up. After about an hour of getting ready, I headed for the gala.

I arrived at the museum and gave the keys to the valet. I entered the building and saw a few colleagues and some of Stark Industries' rivals.

"Hello," a charming voice said as it came up behind me. Luckily, I knew that voice too well to be surprised.

"What are you doing here, Tony?", I asked.

"Bringing my lovely CEO some champagne," he said as he handed me a glass.

"I'm serious. Stark Industries donated a lot of artwork to this place and"

He interrupted me, "And the last time I checked, I put the 'Stark' in 'Stark Industries'."

"Technically, your father put it."

"Eh. Technicalities." I rolled my eyes. "Listen, the real reason that I'm here is because you seemed a bit . . . flustered at the office, and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Tony."

"You know, people always say that when they don't mean it."

"And sometimes, people do say it, and they really are fine." _Which I am apparently not. _

"Okay, if you want to pretend that you're okay"

"I am okay.", I interrupted.

"Sure," he said raising his pitch at the end just to irritate me.

I was about to protest when the announcer came and asked us to take our seats. I was so sure that I wasn't going to sit by Tony, since this was a last minute idea that just popped into his head, until he asked the guy next to me to move. _Great. _The president of the committee of the gala came up and gave a speech thanking S.I. for their wonderful donation along with a few other companies. Dinner was served, and I tried to eat slowly to avoid conversation with Tony who had been quiet all night which was weird. I finished my filet mignon, and as soon as I was finished, Tony asked me to dance.

"One dance, Pep."

"No."

"I'm asking nicely." He gave me puppy dog eyes and leaned towards my shoulder.

I pushed him away. "And I'm declining nicely."

"I'll fire you."

"Oh please, you wouldn't last a week without me. In fact, I bet you couldn't even handle filing the paperwork for it."

"You're probably right, and since I let you win that argument, I think I deserve a dance."

"Fine. One dance."

He stood up and put out his hand like an actual gentlemen. He led me to the middle of the dance floor. He put his arm on my waist, and I put my hand on his shoulder. He took his free hand and grabbed mine. We stood there for about two minutes, but those two minutes could have been eternity. Tony finally got out of his trance. He took the first step, and before I knew it, we were waltzing. We danced for about two songs. When the second song was almost over, Tony stopped moving. His eyes were fixed on mine and stayed that way for quite awhile. He then, leaned in. Before his lips could reach mine, I panicked and ran to one of the balconies.

In this chapter, you got a bit of Tony's perspective. What did you think? Would you like more of Tony's thoughts incorporated into the story? (Please answer in your review)


End file.
